The Meeting
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: The first time Bill and Fleur ever met. We all wondered how their relationship happened, well now we know. That good old-fashioned Weasley charm always comes in handy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to JKR, which is stuff you recognize... pretty much everything.**

**This is a Bill/Fleur one-shot I wrote for someone on the FB page I admin. Figured I'd post it here as well. Enjoy! Leave me a review and tell me what you think as well! ~May**

* * *

Fleur stared, she couldn't help but stare; surely this man could not be real. Yet there he was, standing straight and tall, joking with a Goblin. JOKING! What was even more interesting was the fact that the Goblin was laughing at the man's joke. Polyjuice perhaps? No, it would be impossible, Goblins could not take Polyjuice; it was for human transfiguration only. As Fleur was turning to head to the nearest open Goblin someone's hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"May I help you?" Fleur turned to see the man from before now standing directly behind her. He had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and a single earring with a dangling fang on it. He was wearing a wide grin which suggested he was mischievous, but at the same time had a manner that complied he was completely serious.

"Zat 'ould be 'ery 'elpful." Fleur tried to sound completely English, but failed miserably; she was raised French and French oriented after all.

"Ah, parlez-vous français?" The man was suddenly speaking in her home language; she stared up at him in awe for a moment.

"Oui." Fleur replied realizing that she hadn't replied in a very long time.

"I'm afraid that's all I really know." The man had pushed his hands into his pockets and was obviously holding back a laugh. "I'm Bill Weasley, by the way."

"Fleur Delacour." Fleur replied just as fluently sticking out her delicate hand. Bill took it in his much bigger and stronger one. She could feel the toughness of his skin, and all the work that he had put into his life within that one simple touch.

"What are you doing here in England if I might ask?" Bill questioned dropping her hand.

"I am 'ere to get a job at Gringotts, 'opefully to eemprove my English." Fleur said trying to get the English words to come out sounding half-decent. There was something about this man.

"I can help you with that, I work for Gringotts myself." Bill gave her a genuine smile and Fleur smiled back, normally she would be using her Veela traits to try and seduce this man, but for some reason she found no need to.

"I 'ould like zat 'ery much." Bill then touched her elbow lightly and led her over to the Goblin he'd been laughing with earlier.

"Gornuk, this lovely French Lady wants to apply for a job." Bill told him swiftly.

"I see." Gornuk peered at Fleur over the tops of his books. "What qualifications does she have?"

"I speak French." Fleur spoke up not wanting the Goblin to think she couldn't handle herself.

"Foreign relations, good, good." Gornuk paused to write something down, Bill threw her a thumbs up which almost made her giggle, but she stopped it quickly. What was wrong with her today?

"I'm also a quarter Veela." Fleur said it quietly, but both of the companions caught it. Bill looked at her in surprise which Gornuk lifted his head and sneered slightly.

"Magical Creature relations as well." He then went back to his writing.

'Really?' Bill mouthed and she nodded; a curious, interested frown graced his features for a moment, he appeared to be pondering something.

"We'll owl you within the week." Gornuk told her then moved back to his original paperwork. Bill moved off towards the front and Fleur followed after him quickly.

"Do you mind if I ask 'ow old you are?" Fleur asked him.

"It seems you already did," Bill chuckled, "but I see no reason not to. I'm twenty-four currently. At least last I checked."

"Are you related to zat, Ron Weasley?" Fleur questioned suddenly remembering the very prudent boy from Hogwarts.

"You know him do you? Ron's my youngest brother." Bill explained.

"'e was 'ery 'eadstrong. Friends with zat 'arry Potter." Fleur sniffed.

"How exactly do you know them?" Bill asked turning to face her.

"We met last year, 'arry and I were in ze Triwizard Tournament togezer." Fleur explained.

"Ah, that would do it then. I suppose you also met Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George then?" Bill was now grinning.

"Zey are all your brozer's?" Fleur looked shocked.

"I'm afraid so, Charlie's right after me, then Percy, the Twins, and finally Ron. I have a younger sister too, Ginny."

"Ah, zat one, she was always watching zat 'arry Potter. She also dragged Ron away when 'e was being quite rude." Fleur told him and Bill burst out laughing.

"That sounds like my sister; she's been in love with Harry since her first year at Hogwarts. Might've even been before that…" Bill drifted off.

"I best be getting back to my 'otel." Fleur was a bit reluctant.

"Yeah." Bill began to turn away but turned back quickly and blurted out a question that seemed to shock himself as much as it shocked Fleur. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"I 'ould like that." Fleur agreed; he smiled before turning back to inner parts of Gringotts. Now this was a man that Fleur wouldn't mind being around, all she had to be was herself, there was no need for her inner Veela at all. This Bill Weasley was definitely an interesting man.


End file.
